


With a Cloud at your Feet

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: After the world has been saved and everyone is celebrating, Zolf and Wilde find a quiet moment outside the new Tahan estate.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	With a Cloud at your Feet

The world is recovering and there is a small party in the new Tahan estate to celebrate. It isn’t much, nothing is these days, but they’re getting there, a little bit of hope and endurance each day. It’s still more lavish and elaborate than anything Oscar has been at in nearly two years.

Before the world went to hell, he’d have considered it a quaint distraction, a bit of socializing. He’d even had enjoyed it, admired the way Saira and Hamid have pulled off the tasteful decorations, nothing too much, nothing too little either. He would’ve enjoyed the food and the drinks and mingled with the other guests as easy as breathing.  These days even this seems too much of a hassle, makes him too aware of how much he himself has changed, of the furtive glances at his scar by people he barely knows, and the furtive looks of concern of those that he’s grown far too close with in the past few months.

But he was invited and at least four people he knows would’ve hunted him down if he didn’t appear and that would’ve even been even more of a hassle. So he makes small talk and nips at the passable wine and politely stays through the toast, before seeing himself out of the main room. He slips away from several conversations in the adjacent rooms, and skillfully avoids Hamid and Saira playing host. 

He finds himself outside, finally, away from the noise and the bustling of people, a good deal of which he doesn’t even know and too many he knows too well and would prefer not to.

Outside the night air is still mild and blissfully dry; after all those months on a soggy island it's a relief. There is a spacious deck at the back of the house from which it’s possible to look far over the adjacent land. Even by night, with the moon and stars above, it’s still possible to look far into the distance despite his human eyes. Sasha would’ve disliked how open it is and Grizzop might've enjoyed it, he thinks briefly, and there is still a pang of guilt and regret. Two of those lost, and two of those he ended up caring more about than he should’ve allowed himself.

Zolf finds him sitting at the edge of the deck with his feet dangling over the edge.

“There you are,” he says.

“Here I am,” Oscar answers and doesn’t look up. “You found me, congratulations.”

Zolf lets out a long suffering sigh and makes an effort to sit beside him, the magic legs perfectly functional in many ways, but still more stiff than those Zolf lost. Oscar offers him a hand and Zolf huffs in irritation at him, but takes it. If they both hold on a bit longer than is necessary, no one else is around to point it out.

“I thought you’d enjoy yourself more,” Zolf points out.

“I’m enjoying myself perfectly fine.”

“You know what I mean.”

Oscar lets out a long suffering sigh of his own. “Quite, but rest assured I do enjoy this.” The thing is, here under the open, clear sky, with Zolf sitting a bit too close for propriety, a warm and solid shape beside him, Oscar finds that he does enjoy himself after all. He thought that after the world was saved things between them would change again, that they would grow apart, but if anything it seems to have done the opposite. They’ve been gravitating ever closer since, both seeking a familiar anchor in a world that’s again rapidly changing and - Oscar hesitantly dares to hope - hurtling towards something new of their own. 

“Hamid and Azu don’t seem to think so.”

“That’s on them then, isn’t it?”

“Oscar,” Zolf says, somewhere caught between mildly exasperated and unwillingly amused. Oscar doesn’t know when he started using his first name, but it’s been a while now and he finds himself not minding in the least.

“You know they still worry, maybe just be a bit- a bit-”

“Be a bit warmer?” he hazards what Zolf is going to say and looks over to him, a smile tugging at his lips. 

Be a bit warmer, it’s their shorthand for: I know things are still messed up, I know you’re still scared, but for the love of everything can you just be a bit polite to people.

It’s also a shorthand for: You’re a fucking idiot and I don’t know why I’m putting up with your bullshit, but I’m still around, so knock it off.

“Be a bit warmer,” Zolf agrees and there seems to be a new layer to the way he says it. Oscar might just be imagining things or it’s the moonlight that puts a sparkle of mischief in Zolf’s eyes.

He tilts his head, watches Zolf a bit more closely. “I could be, you know,” he says and carefully tests out the waters of whatever they have been hurtling towards for a while now. Let’s himself be a tiny bit more reckless than he has in the past few months.

Zolf tilts his head conspiratorially. “Could you?” Zolf asks and even if he says it with air of hesitancy, it sounds almost like a dare. Oscar had never been good at ignoring those.

He leans over, all of it a bit awkward, and presses a soft kiss to Zolf’s lips. “Warm enough?” he asks when he leans back, half afraid he overstepped some boundary after all, until he watches Zolf lick his lips, colour high on his cheeks. Zolf lets out a small cough and when his gaze meets Oscar’s again the spark of mischief is back.

“I think you could do better.”

Oscar lets out a laugh that’s been stuck there for too long. “Perhaps I could,” he says finally and leans back in for another kiss, one for which Zolf meets him halfway.

They need a few more tries, and then maybe a few more tries after that, maybe a few hundred tries.

Perhaps, however, not on the deck of the new Tahan estate. Hamid does sound a bit scandalised when he finds them some time later, necking like teenagers.

He makes an even more scandalised sound when Zolf tells him, “Told you he’s having a good time.”


End file.
